7. Entführen - The Memories Return
Entführen - The Memories Return is the seventh episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime Overview Omi rescues Shota from kidnappers whilst haunted by flashbacks of his own kidnapping as a child, and his father not paying the ransom. Characters Focused On * Omi * Shota Sakuma Entire Cast in Order of Appearance * Shota Sakuma * Teppei * Omi * Yohji * Ken * School girls * Ouka * Ms Momoe * Masafumi Takatori * Michio Katoh * Kenichi Sano * Shinji Yamagami * Persia (flashback, Tv) * Manx * Shoichiro Sakuma Mid Episode Scene * Omi Summary Two young boys are running, one marked with a “7” the other “11” on their foreheads. “7” trips and yells for Teppei to wait. Behind him he construes the lights as dragon heads and runs whilst men with weapons follow him. After climbing a wall he comes across Teppei having beed killed with a pipe. He manages to stagger into the city where he is found by Omi before collapsing. Brought back to the flower shop, he wakes from a nightmare thinking that Omi, Ken and Yohji who are present are going to kill him. The boy says his name is Shota Sakuma and confirms he's in the sixth grade and the son of Shoichiro Sakuma, the president of Mail Order Angel. Travelling with Youji and Omi, Shota reveals that he and Teppei ran away together but they killed him, and that lots of them were together in a basement and that they’re all going to get killed. At the same time Omi is haunted by memories of kidnapping but assures a concerned Yohji it's nothing before they return Shota to his mother. In the evening schoolgirls are admiring the flowers, before noticing and considering them expensive at ten dollers each, though Ouka appears to declare she will buy all of them. Ms Momoe is present as a news report announces the body of a young boy was found amongst a field of reeds at Kobayashi river in Tochigi prefecture. Omi leaves at once, travelling to Shota to confirm if is the same Teppei and if he can remember anything with other children being at risk. The key thing recalled by Shota is railroads and seeing an eight headed dragon. His mother wants Shota to forget the incident and Omi leaves on his motorbike. In a building, twenty boys have been kidnapped and a man on the phone shares the number, but that child number seven has gone missing. It is Takatori, and he wants him to find another one just like him. His procurer wants to raise the price, 30,000 each isn't enough anymore. He concludes the phone call and turns to Hell to ask whether she has finished her preparation for the experiment. Omi is in his room when he hears the news report that the bodies of the twenty children reported have been found killed and maimed in the foothills of Mt Fuji. He is overcome with vivid flashbacks as he recalls running where he sees that he himself was kidnapped and held to ransom. At the time when Omi was a boy he was crying as he implored he father to come save him, before being shoved to the ground. He refuses to believe that his father wouldn’t pay the ransom and then his kidnappers threatened to kill him. Omi had his arms tied his body with rope but managed to knock them over and flee. Presently in the briefing room, Omi suddenly cries out for his father to rescue him to the confusion of those gathered. Persia informs them of the mission and shares the gruesome details that all of the children's blood had been drained, and their skin peeled off. Persia shares the details of the men, the targets are Michio Katoh, Kenichi Sano and Shinji Yamagami. Since the police have no leads and proceeding within the bounds of the law would take too long, it comes down to Weiss to stop them, Kritiker is gathering information as they speak. Omi finds Manx outside a building and she shares some advice, hugging Omi in his upset state. Manx contacts Persia to inform him of the memories returning. Sitting alone on a bench, Omi’s recalls what his kidnappers told him before Yohji calls with the alert that Shota has been kindnapped again. Omi heads to Shota's house to find Mrs Sakuma and Shoichiro Sakuma who are with police. They attempt to trace a call from the kidnappers who want five million for Shota's return. Resolving to save Shota himself, Omi uses the six hour escape period to narrow down where Shota could have been taken, near a railroad crossing, a car repair shop with a basement as Omi has narrowed down buildings. Aya is driving Yohji and Ken as they are out also searching though Omi identifies the eights lights and a tanker ship as what Shota was referring to. Appearing happy to be overhearing Shoichiro Sakuma agree to pay the random to the kidnappers, Omi cuts the lights and absconds with Shota. He tells Shota to run whilst he deals with the child traffickers. Omi uses multiple poison darts then ducks to reveal that Aya has arrived to back him up and he promptly deals with Kenichi Sano. Yohji trips one, and Ken cuts him down the back. A gun is drawn but a well placed crossbow bolt from Omi ends the threat. The members of Weiss hear that Shota has retuned home safe. Episode 7 Images File:Episode 7 - 001.png File:Episode 7 - 002.png File:Episode 7 - 003.png File:Episode 7 - 004.png File:Episode 7 - 005.png File:Episode 7 - 006.png File:Episode 7 - 007.png File:Episode 7 - 008.png File:Episode 7 - 009.png File:Episode 7 - 010.png File:Episode 7 - 011.png File:Episode 7 - 012.png File:Episode 7 - 013.png File:Episode 7 - 014.png File:Episode 7 - 015.png File:Episode 7 - 016.png File:Episode 7 - 017.png File:Episode 7 - 018.png File:Episode 7 - 019.png File:Episode 7 - 020.png File:Episode 7 - 021.png File:Episode 7 - 022.png File:Episode 7 - 023.png File:Episode 7 - 024.png File:Episode 7 - 025.png File:Episode 7 - 026.png File:Episode 7 - 027.png File:Episode 7 - 028.png File:Episode 7 - 029.png File:Episode 7 - 030.png File:Episode 7 - 031.png File:Episode 7 - 032.png File:Episode 7 - 033.png File:Episode 7 - 034.png File:Episode 7 - 035.png File:Episode 7 - 036.png File:Episode 7 - 037.png File:Episode 7 - 038.png File:Episode 7 - 039.png File:Episode 7 - 040.png File:Episode 7 - 041.png File:Episode 7 - 042.png File:Episode 7 - 043.png File:Episode 7 - 044.png File:Episode 7 - 045.png File:Episode 7 - 046.png File:Episode 7 - 047.png File:Episode 7 - 048.png File:Episode 7 - 049.png File:Episode 7 - 050.png File:Episode 7 - 051.png File:Episode 7 - 052.png File:Episode 7 - 053.png File:Episode 7 - 054.png File:Episode 7 - 055.png File:Episode 7 - 056.png File:Episode 7 - 057.png File:Episode 7 - 058.png File:Episode 7 - 059.png File:Episode 7 - 060.png File:Episode 7 - 061.png File:Episode 7 - 062.png File:Episode 7 - 063.png File:Episode 7 - 064.png File:Episode 7 - 065.png File:Episode 7 - 066.png File:Episode 7 - 067.png File:Episode 7 - 068.png File:Episode 7 - 069.png File:Episode 7 - 070.png File:Episode 7 - 071.png File:Episode 7 - 072.png File:Episode 7 - 073.png File:Episode 7 - 074.png File:Episode 7 - 075.png File:Episode 7 - 076.png File:Episode 7 - 077.png File:Episode 7 - 078.png File:Episode 7 - 079.png File:Episode 7 - 080.png File:Episode 7 - 081.png File:Episode 7 - 082.png File:Episode 7 - 083.png File:Episode 7 - 084.png File:Episode 7 - 085.png File:Episode 7 - 086.png File:Episode 7 - 087.png File:Episode 7 - 088.png File:Episode 7 - 089.png File:Episode 7 - 090.png File:Episode 7 - 091.png File:Episode 7 - 092.png File:Episode 7 - 093.png File:Episode 7 - 094.png File:Episode 7 - 095.png File:Episode 7 - 096.png File:Episode 7 - 097.png File:Episode 7 - 098.png File:Episode 7 - 099.png File:Episode 7 - 100.png File:Episode 7 - 101.png File:Episode 7 - 102.png File:Episode 7 - 103.png File:Episode 7 - 104.png File:Episode 7 - 105.png File:Episode 7 - 106.png File:Episode 7 - 107.png File:Episode 7 - 108.png File:Episode 7 - 109.png File:Episode 7 - 110.png File:Episode 7 - 111.png File:Episode 7 - 112.png File:Episode 7 - 113.png File:Episode 7 - 114.png File:Episode 7 - 115.png File:Episode 7 - 116.png File:Episode 7 - 117.png File:Episode 7 - 118.png File:Episode 7 - 119.png File:Episode 7 - 120.png File:Episode 7 - 121.png File:Episode 7 - 122.png File:Episode 7 - 123.png File:Episode 7 - 124.png File:Episode 7 - 125.png Next Episode Information Next episode narrator: Ken Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media